


Total Drama Tale Island

by ShiveringPixels



Series: Total Drama Tale [1]
Category: Total Drama, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Being An Asshole, Chara Has Issues, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Swearing, Chris is a dick as always, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Crack Crossover, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Don't hurt me if your favorite character gets eliminated off first plz, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elimination, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gayness, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Good W. D. Gaster, I Tried, I always wanted to make one of these, I really tried, M/M, Male Monster Kid, Mettaton EX, Non-Binary Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Shipper Alphys, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undyne Swearing, Updates are very random now, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, ships everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiveringPixels/pseuds/ShiveringPixels
Summary: 22 monsters, 2 humans, 24 in total, get together on a show to compete for $1,000,000. Romances will flourish, enemies will be made, friendships will blossom, but drama will occur.[ON A HIATUS]





	1. Meet the Campers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Total Pokemon Island](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366924) by Dark Amphithere. 



> Before you read this mess, https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630373/chapters/33813489 read this mess as well :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet all the contestants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my new project of Total Drama Tale, a crossover of Total Drama and Undertale. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. This was a "dream" of mine that happened when I started watching Total Drama again and reading a old fanfic that I loved (and still do) about Total Drama. Being in the Undertale fandom caused this to happen so I hope Undertale fans and Total Drama fans alike can enjoys this.

-static-

"Hello." said a guy wearing a blue shirt. "Welcome to Total Drama Tale Island. I'm your host, Chris Mclean, helped by assistant and chef, Chef Hatchet." 

Chef only grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Be nice Chef. I'm also assisted by our adorable pet, Toby." Chris said. He points a white, fluffy dog who is sitting on the ground. "Who's a good boy. You are, yes you are." 

"Bark!" The dog barks happily.

"Anyway! This is how this will work!" Chris begins. "We have invited 24 monsters and humans, unwillingly, to compete in this contest that will take place on this island. They will be forced to compete in different challenges. In the end, the winner, or winners, will be safe and be able to continue participating in this contest. However, the losers, will not be safe. The losers will be able to vote off a person from the island. If you receive a monster candy, you are safe. If you don't however, too bad. The person with the most votes is voted out and will be forced to walk the dock of shame. The person who makes it all the way to the end will get the beautiful $1,000,000, in cash. Doesn't that sound nice."

Chef grumbled again while Toby barked happily. 

"Our guest will be arriving shortly. Should go to the dock and greet them." Chris said. 

"Yes, we should." Chef said annoyed. 

"Don't be so angry." Chris said while walking toward the dock. "Now, lets go and meet the contestants."

Both Chirs and Chef, along with their doggy companion, walked over to the dock, waiting for the new contestants. On the horizon, the first boat came into view. 

"And here's are first contestant, Frisk!" Chris said. 

A child with a striped sweater and tan skin jumped off the boat with their suit case behind them. They seemed to be struggling with handling their suit case. 

"Whoa!" Frisk said. "This place is so cool! An island!"

"Hey there Frisk, um... do you need help?" Chris asked. 

"Nah, I'm good." Frisk said.

"Okay... just stand over there. Make some room for the contestants. " Chris said. Frisk walked over to were Chris told them to stand and sat on their suitcase. It was a big suitcase.

A second boat came. A child, that looked almost exactly like Frisk but with a yellow and green striped sweater and neater hair. 

"Chara." Chris said. "Good to see you-"

"Save it." Chara said as she walked over to were Frisk was sitting. They didn't seem to have a problem carrying their suitcase even though it was the same size as Frisk's. 

The third and fourth contestants arrived. They were skeletons, but one was short and the other tall. The short one was wearing a blue coat while the tall one was wearing... something. 

"HELLO HUMAN!" The tall skeleton said.

"sup." The short skeleton said. 

"Hello Sans, hello Papyrus." Chirs said.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE HUMAN?" Papyrus asked.

"This is Camp Ebott, this is where you'll be staying for the next few days." Chris said. 

"Wait, were staying here?" Chara asked.

"Didn't you read the letter?" Chris asked back.

"Ugh!" Chara groaned. "Great, now I have to spend my time with these idiots!"

"HELLO TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus greeted. "WHAT IS YOUR-"

"Fuck off." Chara said. 

"Hey! This is PG-13, keep it down with the cursing!" Chris warned. 

"Whatever." Chara said. 

The fifth and sixth contestants arrived. It was a yellow dinosaur and a blue fish. 

"Welcome to Came Ebott, Alphys and Undyne." Chris said.

"T-this place looks w-weird." Alphys said. 

"This place looks awesome!" Undyne said. "Hey Papyrus!"

"HELLO UNDYNE! GOOD TO SEE YOU HERE." Papyrus said. 

The seventh contestant arrived. She was white and fluffy... and a goat. She looked gentle.

"Toriel! Ex-queen of the underground. Nice to see you." Chris said. 

"Nice to see you too, my child." Toriel said. 

"Um... I'm not a child." Chris said.

"My apologize, I call everyone that by default. Sorry Mr. Mclean." Toriel apologized.

"It's okay, Ms. Dreemurr." Chris laughed. 

"Please don't call me that." Toriel said. 

"Yeah yeah." Chris said. 

The eighth contestant arrived. He was a goat like Toriel, but much bigger and had blonde hair and a beard along with a crown on his head. 

"Mr. Dreemurr! King of all monsters. How you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Chris." Asgore said. "I have some tea if you want some."

"Nah, I'm fine." Chris said. 

Asgore walked over to where the other contestants were. 

"Tori-" 

"Don't "Tori" me Dreemurr!" Toriel said. 

The ninth boat arrived. It was a goat like Toriel and Asgore, except he was smaller and wore a striped sweater like Frisk and Chara. 

"H-howdy! I'm Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr." Asriel said. 

"Hello Asriel. Good to meet you." Chris said. 

"Asriel!" Frisk said, running towards Asriel.

"H-hey Frisk." Asriel said.

"My son. What are you doing here?" Toriel said, with tears brimming in her eyes. 

"Hi mom!" Asriel said. "Hi dad!" 

"Son!" Asgore said as he hugged his son.

The tenth and eleventh contestants arrived. It was a robot and a ghost. The robot looked very feminine in appearance and very flamboyant while the ghost looked like a simple sheet ghost.

"The star has arrived darlings~" Said the robot.

"h-hello..." Said the ghost.

"Hello Napstablook." Chris greeted.

"Oh? No hello for me?" the robot asked.

"Sorry Mettaton, didn't see you there." Chris said, chuckling a little.

"Didn't see me? But how can you not see such a brilliant star like myself?" Mettaton asked.

"I dunno. Too bright?" Chris said.

"You can never be "too bright"." Mettaton said. 

"Yeah, whatever." Chris said. 

The twelfth boat arrived. It was another child, but with no arms. 

"Hi!" The armless child said. "I'm Monster Kid! But you can call me Kid!"

"Cute." Chris said.

"Oh my god! Are you Chris Mclean!?" Kid asked.

"Yep!" Chris said. "The one and only."

"*gasp* I'm a big fan!" Kid said. 

"That's nice to know!" Chris said.

"Your telling me you have fans?" Mettaton asked.

"Maybe more fans than you." Chris said.

"Impossible! Everyone likes me!" Mettaton said. 

"I doubt that." Chris said. 

The next boat arrived. Two people, a crocodile and a cat. The cat was... chubby, to say the least.

"Oh my god! Bratty! Is that the Chris Mclean?" the cat said.

"Oh my god! I think it is Catty!" the crocodile said.

"More fans? Would you look at that." Chris said.

"*gasp* Bratty..." Catty said.

"What is it Catty?" Bratty asked.

"Is that Mettaton!?" Catty asked.

"*gasp* Oh my god! It is Catty!" Bratty said. 

"Fans, how I do love them." Mettaton said.

The fourteenth boat arrived. On it was a white creature that had a striped shirt on. 

"hOi!" The creature greeted. "I'm tEMMIE!" 

"Hi, um, Temmie." Chris greeted.

"*gasp* Hooman! Such a cute!" Temmie said. 

"Um..." Chris said. 

"More hoomans! Tiny hoomans, over there!" Temmie said as she walked towards Frisk and Chara.

"... That was weird." Chris said.

The fifteenth boat arrived. She was a spider with 6 arms. She had five eyes and her hair was in pigtails but it was pretty short.

"Huhuhu, hello dearies~" The spider said.

"Muffet, caretaker of all spiders." Chris said. "How's it been."

"It's been fine dearie~" Muffet said. "Business has been busy as usual and-"

"Whatever." Chris said as he pushed Muffet towards the other contestants.

The seventeeth boat arrived. He was a skeleton. He had no pupils and their was cracks from is skull going to his eye and from his eye to his mouth. He had a black coat on. 

"Hello." The skeleton said. "I'm W.D. Gaster, but please call me Gaster." 

"Nice to meet you Gaster, the ex-royal scientist." Chris said. 

"Nice to meet you too Chris Mclean." Gaster said. "Must be nice being famous."

"Ohhoho, I sure it." Chris said. 

The eighteenth boat arrived. It was a orange flame with a suit that was fit for a gentleman. He had glasses on him as well.

"Greetings." The flame said. "I am Grillby." 

"sup grillbz." Sans said.

"Hello Sans. Nice to see you here." Grillby said.

"nice to see you here too, even though this is an island and it is surrounded by water." 

"Um..." Grillby muttered. "It's fine, we're on an island with plenty of land." 

Sans shrugged. 

The nineteenth boat arrived. It was a brown cat, he had a fast food uniform on along with a hat. He had bags under his eyes like if he hasn't slept in days. 

"Hello-" Chris was cut off by the cat.

"Whatever." The cat said. "Name's Burgerpants, that's all you need to know." 

"Okay?" Chris said. 

The twentieth boat arrived. It was a blue dragon with four arms and brown long hair. She wore a pink shirt with the word "LOVE" on it. 

"This place looks so cool!" the blue dragon said. 

"Hello Leah, good seeing you here." Chris said.

"Hi Chris! I've always wanted to meet you in person! And now I have!" Leah said.

"What about me darling?" Mettaton asked.

"*gasp* Mettaton!" Leah said. "I'm a big fan!" 

"Of course you are, everyone is! Can't blame them."

The twenty-first boat arrived. It was two skeleton again, one short, one tall. The short one had red eyes, a black hoodie, and a gold tooth while the tall one wore a torn up scarf, high heel boots, and skinny jeans along with both of them having sharp teeth. 

"this place sucks." the short skeleton said. 

"SHUT UP BROTHER!" the taller skeleton said. "HELLO HUMAN, WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE WE?" 

"I am Chris Mclean and your on Camp Ebott." Chris said.

"I SEE." the taller skeleton said.

"Anyway, I see that Sans and Papyrus's counterparts have come as well." Chris said. "We'll have to give you nicknames to avoid confusion."

Chris points to the short skeleton. "Your Red."

Chris points to the taller skeleton. "And your Edge."

"EDGE!? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?" Edge said.

"I dunno, but it'll have to do." Chris said.

"THIS IS BLASPHEMY!" Edge shouted. 

The final boat arrived. Once more, it was two skeletons. One was wearing a orange hooding and the other had a bandanna on his neck. 

"PAPY! WE'RE HERE!" the short skeleton said.

"i know bro." the taller one said.

 

"PAPY! IS THAT A HUMAN?" the shorter one asked the taller one asked.

"it sure is bro." the taller one said.

"*gasp* HUMAN! I AM THE SANS FROM THE WORLD OF UNDERSWAP, NICE TO MEET YOU." the shorter skeleton greeted. 

"More counterparts, great." Chris said. Chris points to the short skeleton. "Your Blue." Chris points to the taller skeleton. "And your Stretch."

"why stretch?" Stretch asked. 

"I dunno." Chris said.

"BLUE? IT FITS JUST PERFECTLY FOR A SKELETON LIKE ME!" Blue said.

"All right! Everyone's here, so lets go to the camp ground and explain what the heck is happening here." 

* * *

 

"So, you'll all wondering why your here right?" Chris asked.

"I've watched Total Drama before, so I know exactly what's happening." Leah said. 

"Good!" Chris said. "So, they'll be two teams. 12 people are on each team." 

"Does each team have a name?" Frisk asked.

"They sure do, but i'll tell you after you've been assigned your teams." Chris said. 

"Yay..." Chara sarcastically said. 

"So," Chris began taking out a clipboard with a sheet on it. "Team 1 is, Frisk... Monster Kid... Sans... Leah... Red... Blue... Mettaton... Papyrus... Temmie... Muffet... Undyne... and Alphys." 

"wait what!?" Red said. "your splitting me from my brother!?" 

"Too bad, I don't make the teams, oh wait, yes I do. Hahaha." Chris laughed.

"PAPY!" Blue cried. 

"Anyway, team 1, you guys are known as, the Freaky Froggits." 

"... Really?" Alphys said. 

"couldn't you be a bit more creative?" Red said.

"Whatever." Chris said. "It was the best I could come up with." 

"I think it sounds nice." Frisk said.

"Anyway, team 2 is, Chara... Asriel... Edge... Stretch... Gaster... Asgore... Toriel... Napstablook... Bratty... Catty... Grillby... and Burgerpants. You guys will be known as the Wimpy Whimsums." 

"I feel as if you just came up with these teams at the top of your head." Chara said. 

"I got a list right here. So I wrote these teams down before hand." Chris said. Chara then took the clipboard out of his hand. 

"These are scribbles. No names are listed on here!" Chara said before Chris snatched the clipboard from her. 

"Hey! Don't do that!" Chris said. "Anyway, the cabins are over there. There not coed by the way, we don't want complaints. We'll be seeing you 24 soon. You'll be private for the most part. There's also a confession booth over there if you have any juice secrets to tell." 

"Like we'll tell you any secret of ours." Burgerpants said.

"Whatever, also, try to control yourselves. Also Chara, please don't stab anyone, we don't want lawsuits." Chris said.

"You're no fun." Chara said. 

"Anyway, see you in 15 minutes." Chris said before he walked away leaving the campers alone. 

-static-

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Red: "this place fucking sucks."**

**\------------------------------------------------**

**Mettaton: "I hope people will tune in to see a star such as myself."**

**\------------------------------------------------**

**Frisk: "I like this place."**

**\------------------------------------------------**

**Chara: "I hate this place AND that Chris guy. Wish he didn't take away my knife so I can stab him in his heart."**

**\------------------------------------------------**

"All righty!" Chris said as the last of the campers were coming. "You guys ready and unpacked? Great! Follow me!" 

Everyone followed Chris. "I wonder what the first challenge will be." Frisk asked.

"It's our first day, it can't be that hard." Kid said. 

Oh they had no idea.  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, what will the first challenge be. You'll just have to wait and find out.


	2. Jump, Jump, Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contestants compete in the first challenge.

Chris led the contestants behind him to their first challenge. 

"What do you think we're gonna do?" Burgerpants asked.

"L-like Kid said, it should be h-hard." Alphys said. 

Chris began walking them up a big hill.

"A hill!? UGH!" Chara groaned. 

"This is a pretty big hill." Frisk said. 

"That's great! Now I can train my legs for some action!" Undyne said. 

"Why not put stairs." Muffet asked. "This is hurting my feet."

"Good. Hehe!" Chris chuckled. "Anywho, were here!" 

Chef and Toby were already on the hill, Chef was scowling while Toby was sleeping.

"How did they get up here so fast?" Toriel asked to Sans. Sans only shrugged. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Frisk: This doesn't look good**

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

"Hey um Chris, can you um, tell us the fucking challenge now that we're here?" Chara said. 

"Since you asked _so_ nicely, I'll tell you." Chris said. So, teams, for your first challenge, if you look over this cliff, you'll see a huge ocean at the bottom with a hoop. Your challenge is to jump off the cliff and in the hoop. If you do, you get a point. If you don't, you don't get a point and will be forced to wear this hat." 

Chris takes out a cone shaped hat with the word "loser" on it. 

"What if we miss the hoop?" Toriel asked. "The ring is pretty small."

"Then you'll have to go again and keep trying until you make it in." Chris said. "If you fail to make it in by your second try, then you don't get the point even if you make it in the hoop."

"oh brother." Red groaned.

"Oh, did I mention that the outer area of the hoop is infested with sharks?" Chris added.

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Red: why did i sign up for this?**

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

"So," Chris started. "Who's first?"

There was a silence before Frisk spoke up. "I'll go first." 

"But child, what if you get hurt? Or not fail to fall into the hoop? Or get eaten by-" Toriel was cut off by Chara

"Mom, stop worrying about the baby. They're not gonna die... yet." Chara said.

"That... didn't make things that much better my child." Toriel said. 

"Whateva. Anyway, Frisk, go jump into the pit of sharks!" Chara said.

"... ya know, I'm feeling kinda demotivated." Frisk said. Chara only pushed Frisk off the cliff. 

"See ya!" Chara said. As Frisk fell, they let out a scream that got distant as they neared the water. They landed in the water with a powerful splash that made everyone cringe a little. 

"... Did he make it?" Kid asked. Frisk then popped out of the water, in the hoop. 

"Hey guys!" Frisk said. "I made it!" 

"Yeah! They're alive!" Kid cheered.

"Point one for the Freaky Froggits." Chris said.

"I'm going next." Chara said before she was held back by Chris.

"Sorry, no can do. Whoever went first, determines what team goes first, and that's the Freaky Seagulls." Chris said.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Chara yelled.

"Language my child." Toriel said.

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Chara: I pushed that wimp off just so they can make it! AND THEIR TEAM GOES FIRST!? UGH!!!!!!!**

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

 "I'm next!" Kid said as he ran towards the edge of the cliff and jump off with a loud "wooooo". Everybody heard a large splash and looked over the cliff to see Kid in the water... but not in the hoop.

"Oh dear..." Toriel cringed. 

"Hey guys!" Kid shouted. His moment of safety was cut short when shark fins appeared out of the water and appear to be surrounding him. "Um... guys..."

"Kid! Swim!" Asriel yelled to kid. At that moment, a shark came out of the water and tried to bite Kid but failed. 

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Kid screamed as he swam towards the shore in a panic and a hurry. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Asriel: ... How does someone swim without hands?**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

"Well Kid, you didn't make it into the hoop, _but_ , you'll get a second try once _everyone_ goes, including the Slimy Snails."

"Ha!" Chara laughed. "In your face loser!"

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Kid: Chara's mean...**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

"tEMMIE shall go next!" Temmie said, as she jumped over the cliff and into the water. When everyone looked down they were surprised to see that she had made it in the hoop.

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"Woooooo!"

Cheers from her team made her feel appreciated as Chef came to get her on his boat with Frisk.

"That's 2 points for the Freaky Froggits. Who's next?" Chris said and asked.

"I'm next! Geronimo!" Undyne yelled as she landed in the water with a very powerful splash that made some water go up the cliff. Everybody looked over and saw that she had made it in the hoop. 

"That was kickass!" Undyne said, Chef's boat coming to pick her up.

"W-wow. Y-you go U-Undyne!" Alphys said. 

"3 points, Freaky Seagulls." Chris said.

"M-maybe I'll g-go ne-" Alphys was cut off by Leah jumping off the cliff.

"Wooo-hoooo!" Leah yelled, as she landed in the water. She didn't make it in the hoop. She screamed and swam to the shore when she saw the sharks coming after her.

"Good news! You get a second try, after everyone else and Kid!" Chris said.

"Yeah yeah..." Leah said.

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Leah: Maybe next time, don't jump into anything with sharks in it.**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

"I don't wanna jump." Mettaton said immediately.

"What? Why?" Alphys asked.

"Because I'm a robot, and I don't want to short circuit." Mettaton said.

"... B-but your waterproo-" Alphys was cut off again.

"And because I don't want to tarnish my beauty!" Mettaton said. "I'll rather wear the hat."

"you'll rather wear a hat that'll make you look more ugly then have water that makes you look shiny?" Red asked.

"Well um-" 

"i mean, look at the hat." Red pointed to the hat Chris was holding. This made Mettaton visibly cringe. He started taking steps back. 

"Well, I mean... that hat does look ugly but-" Mettaton was cut off when he went off the edge of the cliff and fell into the water. He made it in the hoop. He was very shiny as well and he didn't seemed to be damaged at all.

"That wasn't so bad." Mettaton said. 

"4 points, Froggits." Chris said. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Red: hehehe, knew that'll work. it's been a trick of mine for a long time.**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

"I'm next!" Alphys said out loud, determined and trying to catch everyone's attention. She ran towards the cliff before slipping and falling off it and into the water below. It took a while before she surfaced and when she did, she had made it in the hoop.

"I... I made it...!?" Alphys questioned. Chef's boat came to go get her and Undyne was super happy.

"You did Alphy!" Undyne said as she picked up Alphys out of the water and hugged her tight.

"T-thanks Undyne." Alphys said, trying to breath.

"5 points Froggits." Chris said. 

"I'm not going as well." Muffet said. 

"WHAT!?" Blue asked.

"Its just not my taste." Muffet said. "I'll rather wear the hat, at least I'll be dry."

"but come on, it's just one jump." Sans said.

"But what if I don't make it in the hoop?" Muffet asked. "I'll rather keep my chance high of being safe than low." 

"But Muffet," Chris started. "If you don't jump, your team loses a jumper and a point that couldn't helped them win if the other team gets more jumpers. Not to mention, his hat... his hat is pretty ugly dude." 

"first, I'm not a dude and second, I could care less. I'm not getting covered it water for any reason, even if it is good." Muffet said. "Now stop guilt tripping me and give me the hat."

"Fine, whatever you say." Chris said as he put the hat on Muffet. 

"This hat looks stupid..." Muffet said. 

"Welp, Freaky Froggits, you just lost a jumper." Chris said. 

"great." Red groaned.

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Red: once this challenge is over and we lose, that spider bitch is getting a vote from me.**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

"i'm going." Red said. Red approached the cliff and looked down at the bottom. It was steep to say the least. Everyone had made it look so easy. 

"um... ya know, i could go last after all-" Red was cut off by Blue pushing him off the cliff. He let out a scream and landed in the water. He opened his eyes as they were closed the whole time to see he had made it in the hoop.

"i-i made it... i made it!" Red cheered. 

"6 points!" Chris said. 

"ME NEXT!" Blue said as he jumped off the cliff. He landed in the water but not in the hoop. Weirdly, the sharks didn't seem to mind him, so he swam back to shore without any problem. Meanwhile, Chara was having a fit. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Chara: Six point! SIX POINT! EVERYBODY SEEMS TO BE MAKING IT IN THE FUCKING HOOP TODAY! AND ALL BECAUSE I PUSHED FRISK DOWN THE FUCKING CLIFF! UGH!!!!**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

"I'LL GO NEXT!" Papyrus said as he jumped off the cliff. He landed in the water with a splash and surfaced to let everyone know he was okay and made it in the hoop.

"7 points!" Chris said. 

"welp, looks like I'm the last one." Sans said as he walked towards the cliff. He stopped near the edge and turned around to face everyone. He fell back slowly into the water below. He landed in the water with a splash. He had made it in the hoop. 

"8 points!" Chris said. 

"GO SANS!" Papyrus cheered. 

"thanks pap." Sans said. "wow, this water is pretty cold. i guess i'm chilled down to the bone."

"SANS!!!" Papyrus groaned while Sans started laughing. 

"So Slimy Snails, now's your turn." Chris said.

"I'm going." Chara said right after Chris finished talking. She jumped off the cliff. She fell in the water and had made it in the hoop.

"Hahaha!" Chara laughed. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Chara: If 8 people made it last time out of the 12, this will be a piece of cake.**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

"I-I'll go!" Asriel said, as he ran towards the cliff. Somehow he tripped and ended up falling into the water, into the hoop. 

"Son!" Toriel shouted. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah mom!" Asriel shouted from the water.

"I guess I'll go next." Toriel said. She walked to the cliff and jumped into the water. She landed in the water but not into the hoop. She swam out of the water while sharks chased her. 

"You get another chance!" Chris said to Toriel. "After everyone and Leah of course."

"Oh that's nice." Toriel said. 

"I guess, I'll go next then." Asgore said. He jumped off the cliff and into the water below. He didn't make it like Toriel. This seemed to make Chara angry. 

"Can't you guys just make it into the fucking hoop!" Chara yelled. 

"C-Chara, please calm down." Asriel said. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Chara: My team fucking sucks.**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Asriel: Chara can get a little... angry... sometimes.**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

"..." Gaster was in thought. "I don't want to jump." 

"but-" Napstablook was cut off.

"That's my final decision. I'm not getting dirty, even if I make it in the hoop, I'll still feel dirty." Gaster said.

"... IT'S WATER..." Edge said. 

"I know but still, it's unclean water." Gaster said. "Um Chris, can I wear the hat?"

"Sure, but you know that that means that your team looses a jumper, right?" Chris asked.

"Of course I do, give me the hat now!" Gaster said. 

"Okay dude." Chris said as he put the hat on Gaster. 

"Um, hey Chris." Catty said to Chris. "If Bratty and I jump together, would that count as 1 point or 2?"

"2." Chris answered. "Your two completely different people."

"Okay that's good!" Catty said. "Bratty, we can jump together!"

"No way Catty!" Bratty said. "Let's do it!" 

The duo ran towards the cliff and jumped off into the water. The two let out a scream as they landed in the water and into the hoop.

"4 points!" Chris said.

"Yeah!" Chara cheered. 

"I'LL GO NEXT!" Edge said. He ran off the cliff and into the water. He didn't make it the hoop. "Whatever. Nothing sharks can do to me." 

"I don't think I'll jump." Grillby said. 

"Why?" Burgerpants asked.

"Look at me, I'm a flame." Grillby said. "If I jump in the water, I'll surely die!" 

"Fair point." Burgerpants said. 

"Hey Chris, you got that hat?" Grillby asked.

"Sure thing dude." Chris said as he put the hat on Grillby. The hat ended up turning into ashes once on.

"Huh... good thing I came up with a second option." Chris said as he pulled out a big shirt pin with the word "loser" on it and put it on Grillby. 

"Are you kidding me!?" Muffet said. "He gets a shirt pin and we get these stupid hats!?" 

"Sorry, I guess." Chris said. 

"i'll go..." Napstablook said as he floated towards the cliff. He didn't fall as he was a ghost. He slowly descended down into the water below and made it in the hoop. 

"Um... 5 points..." Chris said, shocked at what just happened. 

"I'll go, I have to do it some day." Burgerpants said as he ran to the edge of the cliff but ended up slipping and falling instead. Instead of making it in the hoop or even the outer area, he landed on the ground instead. 

"Ooooo..." Everyone said who was at the bottom and still at the top of the cliff. 

"Um..." Chris said, walking up to Burgerpants. "If you want, you can go again. Just next time, don't kill yourself. Okay?"

"... okay..." Burgerpants responded. 

"welp, looks like it's my turn, hehe." Stretch said as he walked off the cliff and fell into the water. He made it in the hoop. 

"6 points!" Chris said. Chara groaned and fell back into the boat.

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Chara: This is a fucking disaster!**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

"Now to my lovely folks who jumped but didn't make it, now's your second chance and final chance to earn a point for your team." Chris said. "Starting with Kid." 

"All right!" Kid cheered. He jumped off the cliff and into the water, making it in the hoop.

"Yeah! Go Kid!" Undyne cheered. 

"Yepee!" Leah cheered as she jumped off the cliff. She didn't make it into the hoop but still managed to escape the water before the sharks could get her. 

"YEAH!" Blue said as he landed in the water and inside the hoop. 

"10 points for the Froggits!" Chris said. "Do you think the Snail's can beat that?"

"Of course we can!" Chara said. 

First was Toriel. She made it in the hoop. Next was Asgore. He didn't make it in the hoop and one of the sharks bite off a bit of his robe. Next was Edge. He didn't make in the hoop but she sharks never came to him. Last was Burgerpants, he ran off the cliff and slipped and fell again. This time, instead off falling on the ground. He fell into a lose rock on the cliff. Everyone gasped and cringed at the sight and Burgerpants fell into the water and into the hoop. 

"8 points for the Whimsums." Chris said. "10 is bigger than 8, so the Froggits win!" 

The Freaky Froggits cheered at their victory while Chara groaned. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Chara: I hate my team and this stupid show.**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

"Wimpy Whimsums, looks like you guys are the losers. I'll be seeing you at the elimination round." Chris said as he walked off. 

* * *

It was nighttime, and the Wimpy Whimsums were sitting around a camp fire. Chris, Chef, and Toby were there as well, but Toby was sleeping.

"This is the elimination ceremony." Chris said. "As I said before, if you get a monster candy, you are safe. If you don't get one, you are out. I'll try my best to not make it suspenseful." 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Burgerpants: Bullshit.**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

"First monster candy goes to... Toriel." Chris said as he threw the monster candy to Toriel.

"Asriel... Napstablook... Bratty... Catty..." Chris said as he was throwing the monster candy to the people he called out. 

"Stretch... Asgore... Edge... Gaster... Burgerpants..." Chris said. Burgerpants looked happy, but he felt pain as he smiled. The only two left were Chara and Grillby.

"Chara and Grillby." Chris said. "You two stand before me, but there's only one monster candy. Which one will be out and which one will stay in." 

"Hopefully I'll be me..." Grillby said. 

"That final monster candy goes to..." Chris paused, causing tension to rise. Grillby was tense and you can tell by his flame as it was getting shorter. Chara looked unfazed by all this, like if she knew she was going to get to monster candy.

"... Chara." Chris said as he threw the candy towards Chara. Chara smirked and popped the candy in her mouth. 

"So that's it for me..." Grillby said. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Stretch: i'm sorry but we had to get rid of grillbz first. most of the challenges would probably be water challenges and we don't want someone to hold up back. also i was afraid he may burn down our cabin, but, to be honest, both of them probably would.**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Chara: Ha! I knew I was gonna get the last monster candy. I mean, who would want me eliminated?**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

"See you guys. Bye." Grillby said as he walked towards the dock where Chef was waiting in the boat.

"Bye!" Everyone but Chara said to him. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Grillby: Chris told me these will be my "last words" on this show. Might as well say something. I hope my former team wins next round. I know they can!**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

"Welp, that's the end of our first elimination ceremony! Go and do what you want... while your still here." Chris said as he left. 

"What now?" Asriel asked. Stretch shrugged.

"Hey Asriel, Mom, Dad, come with me." Chara said. The three goats looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

"That was a awesome first challenge!" Frisk said.

"I know right! I can't believe we won!" Kid added.

"I hope the next challenge isn't as hard." Alphys said. 

"Pfff, that challenge wasn't hard at all." Undyne said. "That Chris guy ain't got nothing on us!" 

"I know right." Mettaton said. 

"while were in the moment, might as well crack a joke." Sans said. 

"SANS NO!" Papyrus said. 

"aw come one paps, did your funny bone break?" Sans joked.

"SANS!!!!!!" Papyrus groaned while everyone else laughed. Chris walked in front of the camera. 

"Welp, this concludes our first episode of Total Drama Tale Island." Chris said. "What will happen next? Will friendships bloom, will romance flourish, will enemies be made, and most importantly, who will get eliminated next. Tune in on the next Total Drama Tale Island!" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First challenge done! What is Chara planning to do with the Dreemurr family? Who knows. You'll just have to wait to find out.


	3. Sleep is For the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers have to face one of their most difficult challenges, try not to fall asleep.

"Last time on Total Drama Tale Island." Chris said. "22 monsters, 2 humans, 24 in total. One host and one island. The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff and into either a shark infested water, or into the hoop of safety. In the end, the Freaky Froggits won and the Wimpy Whimsums had to eliminate a camper off their team to walk along the dock of shame. This happened to be Grillby. And to add that Chara called the Dreemurr family to talk. It's now day 2 of their stay. What will happen? What is Chara planning? You'll find out on this episode on, Total Drama Tale Island!"

* * *

Chara, Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore all were gathered behind their cabin. Chara had her arms folded and her expression was one of seriousness. For a child, she was pretty serious. 

"So you're all wondering why I brought you here?" Chara asked. The three goats nodded in unison. 

"Well, I've brought you here as I want to give an offer." Chara said.

"What offer?" Asriel asked. 

"Let's form an alliance." Chara said. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Chara: I got the idea to make an alliance by watching many reality tv shows my real parents forbid me to watch. I was such a rebel when I was younger.**

**\------------------------------- **\-----------------****

"An alliance?" Toriel questioned. "What will we get out of it?"

"Well," Chara started. "You'll get to be in the final three with me. Thing is, there's four of you, so one of you will have to be voted out when were in the final four." 

"And who will that be?" Asgore asked.

"Who knows." Chara said. "It might even be you." 

Asgore gulped.

"So, how does that sound?" Chara asked.

"Being in the final three does sound nice..." Asriel said. "I'll join."

"Hmm... I don't know." Toriel said. 

"Do you want to be in the final four?" Chara asked. 

Toriel thought for a moment. "I will join my child."

"If Tori is joining, so will I." Asgore said. 

"Good! So were all in an agreement." Chara said. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Chara: Idiots.**

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

**Asriel: I don't trust Chara that much seeing how she acted last challenge... I'm kinda scared of her. But she's my sister and I have to stick by her.**

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

****Toriel: What is this showing doing to Chara? This isn't healthy at all!** **

****\------------------------------- **\----------------******

It was morning time. The campers were sleeping peacefully when...

"WAKE UP! IT'S 6:00 AM!" Chris said over the megaphone, waking up the campers, well, almost all of them, Sans and Stretch were still alseep.

Red fell out of his bed from the top bunk and landed on the floor with a hard thud. 

"ugh... can't we sleep in peace?" Red asked.

"OH, YOU'LL GET PLENTY OF SLEEP! NOW WAKE UP AND COME TO THE MESS HALL!" Chris said. 

"I wonder what he had planned for us." Frisk asked. 

"Hopefully it's nothing bad." Kid said. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Kid: I've seen Total Drama before. The challenges will get harder and harder as we know it. I'll be literal hell for us! Um... mind my language. Sorry Mom!**

**\------------------------------- **\-----------------****

Everybody walked into the Mess Hall. Some people on the Freaky Seagulls were smiling as the Slimy Snails walked it. 

"hey losers!" Red teased. "how does it feel to lose?" 

Most of the campers on the Slimy Snails growled, especially Chara, who looked pissed off as always. At some moment, Frisk's stomach growled.

"Hehe, sorry." Frisk said. "Guess I'm pretty hungry right now."

"So am I." Mettaton said. "We haven't gotten anything to eat ever since we came here."

"Is Chris trying to starve us or what?" Leah said.

"Wait, Mettaton, how do you even eat? Your a robot." Frisk asked.

"Secrets darling." Mettaton said.

**\------------------------------------------------**

**Mettaton: Being a monster and a robot, I can only really eat monster food. I'm also on a diet so I can't eat much food or I'll get fat and lose my beautiful body. Most of the food at the MTT resort is part of my diet. Hey, maybe while I'm here, I can advertise my resort... go-**

**\------------------------------- **\-----------------****

Chris walked in the Mess Hall with Chef beside him. 

"Hello campers!" Chris said. "I suppose you're all waiting for what I have to say, right?" 

"OF COURSE." Blue said. "WE'VE BEEN WAITING THE WHOLE TIME."

"And we're hungry as hell." Chara added.

"You'll eat soon, you just have to wait." Chris said. "I got something planned for ya."

"Great. Another challenge. Just what I need." Chara groaned. 

"not to mention we have to do it on an empty stomach..." Stretch said.

"You don't even have a stomach." Burgerpants said. 

"So, what's the challenge?" Undyne asked. "Cuz, whatever it is, I'm psyched for it!" 

"Well... you have to do a 20 kilometer run, around the lake." Chris said. Everyone groaned, except Undyne.

"Awesome!" Undyne said. 

"You got to be kidding me?" Leah groaned.

"Nope! If you want something to eat, you might as well do it." Chris said. "You got 30 seconds to warm-up."

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Leah: So, not only are we hungry as hell, but we have to run on an empty stomach. All this for $1,000,000 dollars...**

**\------------------------------- **\-----------------****

****Undyne: Hell yeah! A challenge like this is what I needed! Maybe, I'll get Alphys to train with me!** **

****\------------------------------- **\-----------------**** **

Everybody was running or walking around the lake, following Chris' orders. Everyone was very tired, but some never showed it, like Chara. 

"*pant* several *pant* minutes of *pant* walking endlessly. *pant*" Red said. 

"it's only been 5 minutes..." Napstablook said. 

"how *pant* are you not *pant* tired?" Red asked. Napstablook shrugged. 

"Pff, weaklings." Undyne said. "Come on, move more!" 

"We're trying." Frisk said. 

"Can't... take... much more." Alphys said before she collapsed on the ground. "So tired..." 

That's when Chris came to them in a jetpack.

"oh come one! you have a jetpack!" Red said. Chris shrugged.

"I just came to tell you that if you don't make it to the dinning area by dinner time, you don't get anything to eat." Chris said. 

"Nothing to eat!?" Leah said. She began to pick up her pace and run faster to the Mess Hall. "Food!" 

"wow." Sans said. 

"She's not gonna beat me!" Undyne said as he also quickened her pace.

"But U-Undyne, w-we're on the same t-team." Alphys said. It was too late as Undyne and Leah were on a full on race to the Mess Hall.

* * *

Mostly everyone had made it to the Mess Hall. the only ones left were Gaster, Muffet, Temmie, and Burgerpants. 

"Were is everybody else?" Frisk asked. As if on cue, the four missing campers came in the dinning area. Burgerpants ended up falling down.

"What took you guys so long?" Chara asked.

"I was getting a drink in the lake." Gaster said. "It's hot outside and everything hurts right now." 

"Temmie hurty!" Temmie said. 

"I was taking my dear sweet time as I didn't want to sweat as much as you guys. Sorry Dearies~" Muffet said. 

Burgerpants didn't answer as he was basically passed out on the floor. 

"So, if we all made it here at the same time. Who wins?" Leah asked.

"Well," Chris said as he walked in. "The challenge is not over yet, that was just the first part." 

"So what's the second part?" Chara asked. 

"This!" Chris said as a curtain pulled away and showed everybody a table full of food. Everyone's eyes were wide and full of amazement.

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Leah: Holy cow! So much food! This must be heaven!**

**\------------------------------- **\-----------------****

****Gaster: Never in my life have I seen that much food before on a table. Never!** **

****\------------------------------- **\-----------------**** **

Everyone had finished eating, bellies round and stuffed. Some were passed out, others were awake and groaning in pain.

"So much food..." Frisk said.

"So delicious!" Leah said, licking her lips and fingers.

"CAN'T DO MUCH MORE NOW..." Papyrus said. 

"hey, looks like my little bro is joining the lazy side." Sans said as he laughed but stopped as laughing caused him great pain in his non-existent stomach. 

"HEY CHRIS!" Edge asked. "WHAT WAS THIS FOR?" 

"It's so nice that you asked." Chris said. "Time for part 3 of your challenge!" 

"Part 3?" Catty asked.

"There's more!?" Bratty finished.

"*gasp* Oh my god, I was just gonna say that!" Catty said.

"Really? No way!" Bratty said.

"Part 3? Haven't we been though enough?" Asriel asked.

"i have to agree with the goat kid." Stretch said. "are you gonna make us work off this fat?"

"Not exactly." Chris said.

"Then what was the point of this!? And why are you making us do something when were all tired and full!?" Undyne asked.

"That's the point." Chris said. "Your challenge for today is to not fall asleep!" 

"WHAT!" Everyone said in unison.

"The team with the last camper standing, wins." Chris said. "Don't worry, I'll be easy, I promise."

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Gaster: I find that complete... bullcrap... sorry for such language.**

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Edge: MAKING US RUN AND THEN EAT AFTERWARDS AS AN ATTEMPT TO LOWER OUR ENERGY AND MAKE US GO TO SLEEP FASTER... I LIKE IT!**

**\------------------------------- **\-----------------****

****Mettaton: You have got to be kidding me! I got all this fat and risked losing my beautiful body just so I can't sleep it off! Why must life be so difficult?** **

****\------------------------------- **\-----------------**** **

It's been 12 hours every since the challenge started. Bratty, Catty, Burgerpants, Muffet and Alphys were already asleep. Everybody was dead tired, yawning every moment. Papyrus was jogging in place, trying to keep himself awake. Blue was dancing also in an attempt to keep himself awake as well. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Blue: I CAME UP WITH A BRILLIANT STRATEGY TO DO SOMETHING SO I WON'T FALL ALSEEP. IT SEEMS TO BE WORKING WELL. IT MAKES SINCE, BECAUSE I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS- um, er, BLUE, IS VERY SMART! I WON'T GO TO SLEEP NOW AT THIS PACE.**

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

Blue was passed out asleep on the ground. Chara seemed to be struggling to keep herself awake, but she needed too. She also needed her alliance members to stay awake, and she did anything to keep the up. Anything. Asriel was almost passed out asleep when Chara came up to him and poured a bucket of water on his head. 

"Wake up!" Chara shouted. This woke Asriel half up, but he was still tired. 

"Chara, what was that for?" Asriel asked. 

"You have to stay awake, if you fall asleep, we loose this challenge." Chara said.

"Doesn't everybody have to fall aslee-" 

"Be quiet!" 

"Now now child, don't be so mean." Toriel said. She yawned in tiredness. Chara got a second bucket of water and splashed it on her.

"I don't wanna lose this challenge so stick with me here." Chara said. She felt herself getting tired, so she dumped her head in the river near by. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Chara: I didn't want to lose again. Even if that means that I have to splash water on everyone.**

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

Chara started splashing all her teammates that were still in with water. Some were angry at that, while others were grateful. Leah was close to falling asleep, when Sans came up behind her.

"boo!" Sans said. 

"Ah!" Leah screamed. "Sans! Don't do that!" 

"hehe, sorry. thought that'll help you stay awake." Sans said.

"Well it worked." Leah said. "What do you want anyway?"

"i just want someone to have company with. papyrus already fell asleep." Sans said. "looks like his "jogging in place plan" didn't work."

"Hehe, doesn't that just make you more tired?" Leah asked. "Seeing how we just ran and that made up tired." 

"hmm, maybe." Sans said. Sans yawned. "i'm getting pretty bone-tired." 

Leah giggles. "Don't fall asleep, there's still some people left on the other side."

"i'll try not to." Sans said. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Leah: Sans is so cute... i didn't say that.**

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

It had been 24 hours and both teams are down to 6. Chara, Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Edge, Napstablook, Frisk, Sans, Leah, Undyne, Monster Kid, and Red. Chris came to everybody, carrying a bag full of something.

"Hey Chris *yawn*, what's in there?" Kid asked.

"Well Azzy, your gonna find out soon. Hehe." Chris laughed.

**\------------------------------------------------**

**Kid: This isn't good is it?**

**\------------------------------- **\-----------------****

"What I have in this bag is plenty, and I mean plenty, or fairytale book!" Chris said.

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Kid: NOOOOOO!**

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

"Fairytale? Ha! Like something so boring can make us sleep." Chara said. "Just because your gonna read us a little "bedtime story" doesn't mean I'll go to sleep."

"Um Chara," Asriel said. "You go to sleep when people read you fairytales."

"But not now." Chara said. "I'm older and more mature. Fairytales can't put me to sleep now."

"You sure?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Chara said.

"Well let's begin!" Chris said as he opened the book up. He began reading in a soft, gentle, and slow tone. The kind a mother would do to sooth her child and make them sleep. "Page 1. Once... upon... a time. There lived a boring princess, in a boring castle, in a boring kingdom, in a boring village. She had boring parents and did the most boring of things."

As Chris continued on, everybody started yawning, including Chara. She started to fall asleep when Asriel came and poured water on her. 

"Chara!" Asriel said. "Don't go to sleep just yet! We can still win this!"

"Thanks Azzy..." Chara said, tiredly.

Sans was yawning non-stop. He tried to keep himself awake, but he couldn't manage. He started to fall asleep, until Leah woke him up. 

"Sans." Leah said. "Don't fall asleep." 

"sorry, it's just *yawn* stories like these make me sleep." Sans. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Sans: not really. it's papyrus that sleep with stories like these. i read them to him every night.**

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

The 12 were still struggling to stay awake. It was a pain and they wanted to sleep badly but they didn't want to lose the challenge. At some point, Temmie, who fell asleep a long time ago, began sleep walking. Undyne, Sans, and Leah were playing a game of I Spy.

"i spy... a tree with green leaves." Sans said.

"Isn't that every tree?" Undyne asked. 

"maybe so, maybe not." Sans said. 

"My turn!" Leah said. "I spy... Temmie sleepwalking?"

"huh?" Sans said. He turned around and saw Temmie sleepwalking. She seemed to be holding a bag in her mouth. 

"Um..." Leah said. Undyne walked over to Temmie.

"Um, Temmie?" Undyne said. She shook Temmie before picking her up and shaking her. "Temmie!"

"Ah!" Temmie yelled as the bag in her mouth opened up. The content that was in it was a white powder and it went all over the place. Undyne started coughing as she ran away and past Sans and Leah. The powder ended up getting to them too and it made them cough. After the powder dispersed, everyone was confused. Then, they started to get sleepier. It was sleeping powder. Sans, Leah, and Undyne fell asleep.

* * *

Chara was trying to keep awake with her alliance buddies. She was moving her body and running around the place. Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore were sitting next to each other, watching her.

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Chara: If you wanna stay awake, you gotta move.**

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

"Come on guys!" Chara said. "Move!"

"Uh, how about no?" Asriel said.

"Why not?" Chara asked. 

"Pretty sure moving is gonna make you more sleepy." Asriel said.

"Well I disagree." Chara said. "Let's see what mom and dad have to say about this."

Asgore and Toriel didn't respond.

"Mom? Dad?" Chara said. She turned around and saw that Toriel and Asgore were asleep on top of each other. 

"Great..." Chara said. "Asriel can you believe this? Asriel?"

Chara turned around to look behind her and saw Asriel passed out on the ground. 

"You have got to be kidding me." Chara said.

* * *

It was 64 hours in and there was 4 campers left standing, Chara, Red, Frisk, and Edge. 

"god i'm so tired." Red said.

"YOU GONNA QUITE BROTHER? *yawn*" Edge asked. 

"no." Red said. 

"So tired." Frisk said. Frisk was leaned up on Red with Chara was on Edge. Frisk seemed to be falling asleep but Red was trying to keep them up.

"come on kid, we can't lose this challenge." Red said.

"But I'm so tired." Frisk said. 

"you'll get enough rest once we are done with this challenge." Red said. "for now, stay up. I am." 

"KEEP TALKING SAN- RED! YOU'LL LOSE! I KNOW YOU." Edge said. 

"whateva you say boss." Red said. 

Temmie suddenly walked passed them, still sleepwalking and with the sleeping powder in her mouth. The bag was still open and spilling it's contents. The powder went to the remaining four and started to make them fall asleep. Frisk and Edge struggled to stay up and in a second, they were out. It was Chara and Red left.

"I... will not... sleep." Chara said. 

"I... will win this... ga...." Red said before he fell to the ground and fell asleep. Chris came to where Chara and Red were. 

"Looks like we have a winner!" Chris said. "The Wimpy Whimsums win! Looks like the Freaky Froggits have to vote off a camper." 

"Yes...!" Chara cheered before falling to the floor, face first. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Chara: I knew I could do it... *passes out***

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

* * *

It was nighttime and the Freaky Froggits were sitting around the campfire. Chris was holding a try with 11 monster candies on it. 

"This is your first elimination ceremony." Chris said. "Whoever gets a monster candy will be safe and get to stay on the island. Whoever doesn't on the other hand, is eliminated and must walk to dock of shame in to the boat of losers." 

"okay." Sans said. 

"The first monster candy goes to... Papyrus." Chris said as he threw the candy to Papyrus.

"Sans... Leah... Alphys... Mettaton... Undyne." Chris said, throwing the monster candy to the people he was calling out.

"Blue... Red... Kid... Muffet." Chris said. Blue ate his candy immediately, a bit hungry after the challenge. The last two left were Frisk and Temmie. 

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Alphys: Oh gosh this is so suspenseful. I'm surprised I didn't get voted out. But I'm glad I didn't**

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

****Undyne: If anyone's going down it's Temmie! Her sleeping powder is what costed us the challenge! Where did she even get it from anyway?** **

****\------------------------------- **\----------------**** **

******Temmie: Oh golly! It's me and Frisk left for the last monster candy. I wonder how Frisk is taking it.** ** **

******\------------------------------- **\----------------**** ** **

********Frisk: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** ** ** **

********\------------------------------- **\----------------**** ** ** **

"The last monster candy goes too..." Chris paused. Making the tension be Temmie and Frisk rise. Chris broke this. "... Frisk." 

"Yay!" Frisk cheered as they got their monster candy and popped it their mouth.

\------------------------------- **\-----------------**

**Frisk: Monster candy taste great, but monster candy that's been given to you that means you stay to win a $1,000,000 is better!**

**\------------------------------- **\----------------****

"Well, I guess this is goodbye..." Temmie said, walking sadly to the boat on the dock of shame.

"see you." Red said, not caring one bit. Temmie boarded the boat and the boat drove off, making it official that she had left the island. 

"Not as dramatic as I wanted it to be but okay." Chris said. "Anyway, what will happen next time on Total Drama Tale Island!" 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thischapterissobadomg.  
> I hope this was worth the short wait. Enjoy this (horrible) chapter while I try to make the next one not as horrible. 
> 
> (Also LunaXXMoon1, I'm glad you like this crossover as much as I do and I hope you are enjoying this book X3)
> 
> (Also count how many confessionals are in this chapter alone. There's too many!)


	4. Cooking for Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining 22 contestants have a cooking competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, I made a wiki for this fanfic series so things are more orderly and neat. http://total-drama-tale.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Tale_Wiki  
> You can contribute to the wiki by updating the pages when a new chapter comes out. Help would be greatly appreciated.  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

"Last time on Total Drama Tale Island." Chris started. "The Whimy Whimsums won the "Awakeathon" when Temmie's sleeping powder put everybody from her team to sleep. Due to this, this made the Freaky Froggits vote her off in a non-dramatic elimination round. Chara introduced the first alliance on this show by joining an alliance with the Dreemurr family. What will happen on this total dramatic show of Total Drama Tale Island!"

* * *

It was the morning of the next day on the island. Everybody was in the mess hall and they all seemed to be tired. The ones who were the most tired were Chara and Red. Chara was fast asleep on the table with her head face planted on the table and Red was laying his head on the table. Chris walked in the mess hall and disturbed the peace.

"Oh ho ho." Chris said. "Looks like everyone's fast asleep."

"Of course." Chara said. "You kept us up for 3 days and nights."

"AND TO TOP IT OFF, SANS KEPT ON SNORING LAST NIGHT MAKING IT HARDER TO SLEEP." Blue says. 

"sorry. what can i say? i was just bone-tired." Sans said.

"I'M TOO TIRED TO EVEN GROAN AT THAT PUN RIGHT NOW." Papyrus said.

"Well I hope you got enough rest." Chris said.

"We didn't though." Leah said.

"As you'll need it for this week's challenge." Chris said. Everyone groaned.

**\------------------------------------------------**

**Leah: If it's an exercise challenge or another don't fall asleep challenge I swear to god...**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

"Can you tell us what the challenge is?" Asirel asked. 

"No can do." Chris said. "But, I can tell you a bit."

"Well tell us then!" Chara yelled.

"This challenge is a reward challenge, meaning that even if you lose, nobody will be voted off the island and the winners get a reward." Chris announced. Everybody cheered.

"See you all in 5 minutes, hehehe." Chris laughed. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Chara: Time to push my team even more. We won the last challenge, I'm sure we can win this one as well.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

****The campers, and Chris, were at the coast of the island. The campers were nervous to what their challenge would be and they hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

"Today's challenge will test your mind, teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen. You'll be cooking a 3 course meal and be serving it to me, for tasting. The winners get a reward and the loser get nothing. Nothing. Each team will appoint a head-chef to oversee the cooking and decided what everyone's cooking." Chris said. Suddenly, a truck emerged from the water. 

"To cook, you need ingredients. Everything you need is in that truck." Chris said. Chara and Asriel opened the truck showing everybody the contents inside it. 

"Oooo! A food haven!" Catty said. 

"Hmm." Toriel though. "I wonder if there is ingredients to bake my cinnamon-butterscotch pie." 

"chris did say that everything we need is in the truck, so i suppose so." Stretch said. 

"Who's gonna be the head-chef?" Gaster asked.

"I call it!" Chara said. Chara, Asriel, Gaster, Stretch, and Toriel walked inside of the truck to get the ingredients that they need. At the same time, the Freaky Froggits were walking up to the truck.

"I'll be the head-chef." Leah said. 

"fine by me." Sans said while looking at Leah with a hint of love in his voice. Chara, Asriel, Gaster, Stretch, and Toriel walked out of the truck with crates of food in hand. Papyrus, Sans, Frisk, Red, Blue, Undyne, and Leah walked inside of the truck after they left.

"Okay, get what we need and head to the kitchen. I'll get the ribs." Leah said as she went to get the ribs. She tried to pick them up but they were a bit heavy so she struggled caring it until Sans came up to her. 

"hey, you need help?" Sans asked.

"Uh... sure?" Leah said, smiling after she responded. Sans helped her lift up the ribs despite being smaller than her, it still help her much. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Leah: I love being the leader. It makes me feel happy! Sans seems to be acting a bit strange though. Do you think he likes me!? That would be so cool for a guy to like me!**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Sans: while it may look like i like leah, i don't. just helping her with the heavy stuff.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

****The Whimy Whimsums walked into the kitchen with crates of food in their hands.

"So," Chara started. "There's 3 course and 10 of you guys. One group will have to have 4 instead of 3, but still, group up."

"Me, Asgore, and Asriel can work on the desert." Toriel said.

"me, edge, and gaster can work on the main course." Stretch said.

"So that leaves me, Bratty, and Burgerpants to work on the appetizers!" Catty said.

"What about Napstablook?" Asriel asked as he pointed to Napstablook was was floating at the side of the table.

"Whoops... sorry." Catty apologized.

"No... it's okay." Naptablook said.

"Napsta can work with us!" Catty said. "After all, more people equals more... uh... quality?" 

"I guess." Chara shrugged. "So, it's official. Mom, dad, and Asriel will work on the desert. Stretch, Edge, and Gaster will work on the main course, and Bratty, Catty, Burgerpants, and Napsta will work on the appetizers."

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Chara: This is going well.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

****The Freaky Froggits soon walked into the kitchen also with crates of food.

"Everyone group up." Leah said. "We got 3 course and little time to waste."

"Me, Kid, and Mettaton could work on the appetizers." Frisk said. "I have a great idea for those."

"I could work on the desert with Red and Blue. We did agree before hand after all." Muffet said.

"WE DID?" Blue said confusingly. Red shrugged. 

"So that leaves Me, Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans for the main course. Alright!" Undyne said. 

"So it settled." Leah said. "Let's begin!" 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Leah: Things seem to be going smoothly. This challenge will be a piece of cake with me as the leader! *mouth waters* Mmmm, cake.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

Everything seemed to be going fine for both teams. Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel were working on the dessert, a Cinnamon-Butterscotch Pie. It was fine until Frisk, who was working on the appetizers, Hot Cross Buns, waved at Asriel. Asriel waved back but Chara noticed and walked up to Asriel and grabbed a hold of his hand. 

"What are you doing?" Chara asked.

"I was just waving to Fri-" Asriel was cut off by Chara.

"Um, no." Chara said. "Don't act friendly to the other team. We are here to win not make friends." 

"Okay..." Asriel said. Chara walked away leaving Asriel. Toriel took notice of her son's sadness.

"Son?" Toriel asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... no." Asriel answered back.

"What's wrong my child?" Toriel asked.

"It's just, I may or may not have a crush on Frisk. They are just so nice and are, dare I say, pretty cute." Asriel said as he started to blush a little. "But they are on a different team and I don't want to seem like a "traitor", cost the team the challenge and get voted off next challenge." 

"Oh, no worries my child. A crush is a crush, you'll get over it." Toriel said. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with liking someone else who's not on our team isn't bad." 

"I suppose you are right." Asriel said.

"Now, let's get back to making the pie." Toriel said. Unbeknownst to them, Chara heard the whole conversation. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Chara: Of course it's bad to like someone from the other team! What if they are just using you and are trying to find out all your weaknesses so they can use it against you and get you eliminated!? Yeah, not gonna happen.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

****"Alright." Undyne said. "We have to make the main dish, but what should it be."

Papyrus raised his hand.

"Papyrus?" Undyne said, calling on him.

"HOW ABOUT SPAGHETTI? CHRIS WILL CERTAINLY LIKE MY- UM, OUR SPAGHETTI RECIPE! AFTER ALL, SPAGHETTI ITSELF IS GREAT!" Papyrus sugested.

"That's perfect punk!" Undyne said.

"I-if we're gonna make spaghetti, then we better follow the r-recipe. T-this is a challenge." Alphys said. 

"alphy is right. we should also split the tasks." Sans said. "i'll cut the vegatables."

"I-I'll make t-the meatballs." Alphys said. 

"I'll boil the noodles!" Undyne said. 

"THEN I'LL MAKE THE SPAGHETTI SAUCE!" Papyrus said before walking off to get the tomatoes. Sans walked up to Undyne and tapped her.

"Huh?" Undyne looked down to see Sans. "What do you want?"

"i want to know why you're boiling the noodles?" Sans asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Undyne asked.

"you and papyrus can't cook, and the noodles usually come out soggy." Sans said.

"Papyrus makes the noddles  _way_ more soggier than me." Undyne said. "Besides, I've been practicing." 

Sans shrugged. "whatever you say."  

* * *

Edge and Gaster were fighting for what they should make while Stretch just watched. The fight seemed to be intense but nothing too bad at least. 

"WE SHOULD MAKE LASAGNA! IT'S A WINNER FOR SURE!" yelled Edge. 

"No its not! We should make a noodles with Alfredo sauce instead! Much more better than "lasagna"!" Gaster yelled back.

"ALFREDO? SOUNDS STUPID!" Edge yelled.

"Like you!" Gaster insulted. 

"STUPID YET I CAN BEAT YOUR AS-" Edge was cut off when Stretch got between them. 

"guys, guys, calm down. we should combine our ideas." Stretch said. 

"HOW? HOW DOES... ALFREDO... MIX WITH THE MASTERPIECE KNOWN AS LASAGNA!?" Edge asked. 

"it's a thing. i had it once before and if made right, it's a crowd winner." Stretch said. 

"How so?" Gaster asked.

"well, it's lasagna and alfredo sauce. it may sound weird but it taste great." Stretch said.

"WELL, I REFUSE TO TARNISH SUCH A MASTERPIECE WITH ALFREDO!" Edge said. 

"if we don't win this challenge and don't get the reward, we may vote you off next challenge." Stretch said. 

"WHY SHOULD I CARE? IT THE NEXT CHALLENGE, SOMEBODY ELSE WITH FUCK IT UP AND GET VOTED OFF." Edge said.

"but you might be the one to mess it up, you never know, these challenges are random." Stretch said. "besides, chara holds grudges for a long time and will most likely get some people to vote you off."

"WELL... I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THE CHANCE TO LOSE $1,000,000 AND SHOVE IT IN MY BROTHER'S FACE... FINE." Edge said, defeated. 

"gaster?" Stretch asked, looking at Gaster.

"... Fine." Gaster said. 

"alrighty, now get the ingredients. we have to be quick, we lost some time due to you two arguing." Stretch said. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

****Stretch: things seem to be going fine. lucky i broke the argument down before chara got there. things would have been a disaster if that happened. i wonder how things are going for my brother.** **

****\------------------------------------------------** **

Blue, Red, and Muffet were working peacefully on the dessert. They decided to make a cheesecake with blueberries and cherries on the top. They realized that they had forgot the topping so Red and Blue set out to get them. Blue was trying to make conversation with Red but he didn't respond back. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Blue: RED IS SUCH A DOWNER. I'M TRYING TO BEFRIEND HIM BUT HE DOESN'T RESPOND BACK. BUT THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE NEVER GIVES UP! EVER!**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

The two finally came across the truck they were looking for. They looked inside and inside was crates of food but less then before. There were also crates of Blueberries and Cherries, what they were looking for. 

"YAY! WE FOUND IT!" Blue said. 

"yeah whateva." Red said. "grab the blueberries and i'll grab the cherries." 

"OKIE DOKI!" Blue said as he ran to grab the blueberries as Red went to grab the cherries. After the two got the food, they walked out of the truck and headed to the kitchen. 

"SO ARE YOU HAVING FUN?" Blue asked. 

"fun?" Red asked. 

"YEAH! ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF?" Blue asked. 

"no." Red said. "why would i be?"

"WELL, THERE'S SO MANY REASONS! YOU GET TO MAKE FRIENDS, DO CHALLENGES, SWIM IN THE OCEAN!" Blue said. 

"look kid, there's no fun on this island. it's all about competition and if you slip up once, your out." Red said.

"BUT YOU CAN HAVE FUN WHILE YOUR AT IT!" Blue said. "WHY DID YOU COME HERE ANYWAY? YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE YOU LIKE THIS PLACE AT ALL."

"i'm just here because of the million and because my brother came here." Red answered. "he said he was gonna win the million on shove it in my face, not even sharing it." 

"THAT'S SO MEAN!" Blue said. "YOUR BROTHER SOUNDS LIKE AN AWFUL PERSON!" 

"i wouldn't call him awful just... yeah, he's awful." Red said. "what about you? why did you come here anyway?"

"I CAME HERE BECAUSE I WANTED TO HAVE FUN!" Blue said. "I HAD TO DRAG PAP- I MEAN, STRETCH ALONG." 

"so your not here to win the million?" Red asked. 

"NOPE!" Blue answered. "WHAT'S THE POINT IN A MILLION DOLLARS? YOU CAN'T BUY FRIENDS AFTER ALL." 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Red: this kid is smarter than he looks, but also pretty gullible... maybe he'll come in handy.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

****"hey blue." Red said.

"YES RED?" Blue asked.

"hozabout we form an alliance. ya know, so we can make it to the finals together." Red said. 

"AN ALLIANCE? DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE FRIENDS?" Blue asked.

"um, yeah sure." Red said. 

"YAY!" Blue cheered, almost dropping the blueberries he was holding. 

"be careful now, you don't want to drop does berries." Red said. 

"OH RIGHT!" Blue said. He then realized something. "*gasp* THE CHALLENGE!" 

Blue then ran off to the kitchen while Red followed behind. Little did they know, Chara was watching them.

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Red: this kid is gonna be helpful. hehehe.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

****Blue: I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST MADE A FRIEND! I WONDER IF HE WANTS TO MAKE FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS? I'M SURE HE'LL LIKE TO HAVE ONE!****

****\------------------------------------------------** **

****Chara: Another alliance? And it's between Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance and The Blueberry Boy. This should be good. I'll let this alliance continue until I want it to end. I know were not on the same team but it's better to be safe then sorry.** **

****\------------------------------------------------** **

The challenge was going fine for everyone. The desert was almost made for the Whimy Whimsums while the appetizer was almost complete for the Freaky Froggits. Asriel was just reading a book when Frisk came up to him.

"Hey Azzy." Frisk said. 

"Oh, hey Frisk." Asriel said.

"Whatcha doing?" Frisk asked.

"Nothing, just reading a book." Asriel answered. A long silence came upon them until Frisk broke it.

"... Wanna hang out?" Frisk asked. This caused Asriel to blush.

"W-wha?" Asriel said, shocked.

"I said do you wanna hang out. Like, take a break from the challenge and hang out somewhere." Frisk said.

"B-but I can't." Asriel said.

"Why not?" Frisk asked. 

"Because Chara said I shouldn't affiliate myself with people from the other team." Asriel said.

"Just because we're on different teams doesn't mean we can't be friends." Frisk said. Frisk then grabbed Asriel's arm. "Come on, let's go!"

Frisk ran out the door, dragging Asriel behind them. 

* * *

Chara came into the kitchen to check up on her team and how they were doing. She had finished speaking to Stretch a while ago as he was taking a smoke break, so she knew they were doing fine. She decided to go check on the dessert. 

"Hey mom." Chara said. "How's the pie doing?"

"Oh, it's doing just fine my child." Toriel answered. 

"That's good." Chara said. She looked around. "Hey, were's Asriel?"

"Oh." Toriel said. "Frisk came up to him and asked if they could hang out for a while."

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Chara: WHAT!? No! Oh no no! This is not happening! Not on my watch!**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

****"WHAT!?" Chara proclaimed. "They went to hang out!? And you didn't stop them!!?"

"Well my child, I don't get involved in anything having to do with young love." Toriel said.

"Young love!?" Chara said. "Ugh! Why am I the only one who knows how things work around here!"

Chara walked out of the ktichen to go find Asriel, leaving Toriel dumbfounded. 

"Oh my..." Toriel said. 

* * *

 

Sans and Alphys were cutting the vegetables when Sans decided to make conversation with Alphys.

"so alphys, how's undyne going for ya?" Sans asked.

Alphys blushed a little. "W-wha? T-things with me a U-Undyne are going just f-fine." Alphys answered.

"that's nice." Sans said. An awkward silence followed. 

"S-so... h-hows you and Leah going?" Alphys asked, breaking the silence. Sans cutting down roughly on the tomato he was cutting and cut himself.

"ow!" Sans said. 

"S-so Sans? How's it g-going?" Alphys asked again. 

"me and leah are just friends." Sans said. "nothing more, nothing less." 

"You sure about that?" Alphys asked.

"yeah, i'm sure." Sans said. "just like how papy and undyne are friends, me and leah are friends." 

"Okay." Alphys said. Right then, Leah walked past them. She stopped to look at how Sans and Alphys were doing. Sans noticed her and waved at her and she waved back. Leah decided to keep walking after checking up on the two. 

"You totally like her." Alphys said.

"no i don't." Sans said. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Alphys: He totally likes her.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

****Sans: i don't.** **

****\------------------------------------------------** **

****Chara was walking around looking for Asriel when she heard laughing. She decided to followed the laughing when she also heard voices. When she looked to see who it was, she found Asriel and Frisk laughing and telling jokes.

"So, what do you call a goat with a beard?" Asriel asked. 

"What?" Frisk asked.

"A _goatee_!" Asriel said then he burst out laughing with Frisk. 

"Hey-" Frisk was cut off.

"What are you two doing!?" Chara asked. 

"C-Chara!" Asriel said. 

"Asriel, what are you doing with... _them_?" Chara asked.

"I was just... we were just-" Asriel stuttered. 

"Save it!" Chara said as she grabbed Asriel by his ear and dragged him away.

"Ow! Not so rough please!" Asriel said. 

* * *

Both teams were done with their meals. Leah decided to smell the food, letting out a hum of approvement. 

"We might just win this thing." Leah said. "Sans, guard the food." 

"okay captain." Sans said. 

"Alright everybody, come on." Leah said, as she went out to the dinning area. Sans kept on looking at the food, keeping a good eye(socket) on it. Soon, his eye sockets started to shut down.

"i'm sure they won't mind if i take a little nap." Sans said to himself. "i have been working all day."

Sans then fell asleep. Chara then came in the kitchen with Asriel. She noticed Sans sleeping.

"Asriel, go outside and see how were doing." Chara said. "I'll stay here."

"Why-" 

"Just do it!" Chara yelled. Asriel walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning area. Chara was left along with a sleeping Sans and the Freaky Froggits food. She chuckled to herself and gave an evil grin before taking out something from her pocket. She walked over to where Sans was and opened the bottle and letting some of the liquid that was in the bottle drip from the bottle onto the cheesecake. She chuckled again before putting the bottle back in her pocket and going into the dinning area. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Chara: Now you may be asking, "Chara, what did you put on their food?". Well my friends, *takes out a bottle* I just put a little _special ingredient_ in their food. *laughs***

**Asriel: *from outside* Chara, what are you laughing at?**

**Chara: Nothing! *laughs quietly***

****\------------------------------------------------** **

Chris was tasting the appetizer on the Whimy Whimsums. He finished eating and after he did, he turned to Bratty and Catty.

"I'll say... 7 points!" Chris said. 

"Is that good?" Bratty asked.

"I think it is." Catty said.

"YAY!" They both said. 

"Pass the pasta." Chris said as Edge gave Chris the Alfredo lasagna. As Chris tried the food, Edge and Gaster were glaring at each other. Chris finished eating and turned to the two. 

"12 points." Chris said, while smiling.

Edge and Gaster cheered while Stretch smiled. 

"How will the Freaky Froggits compete?" Chris said. 

Leah gestured towards the door but nobody came out. "Sans?" She said as walked inside the kitchen. When she got inside, she saw Sans sleeping on the floor. 

"Sans!" Leah shouted, shaking Sans awake. "Get up!" 

"huh?" Sans asked confusingly.

"Sans it's time for our food to be given to Chris." Leah said as she picked up the appetizer. "Get the main course."

Sans did as told and the two walked out of the kitchen. Leah placed the appetizer on the table in front of Chris. Chris tasted them and gave a thumbs up.

"10 points!" Chris said. The Freaky Froggits cheered as Sans placed the the spaghetti on the table. Chris tasted the spaghetti before his eyes went his eyes went wide. He forced himself to gulp the spaghetti down. 

"A little hot and... wet... 5 points." Chris said. The Freaky Froggits turned to Undyne and Papyrus with looks of disappointment on their faces.

"What?" Undyne asked. 

"That's 19 points to 15." Chris said. "How will the desert do." 

Chara laughed a little when he said that causing Asriel to look at her. 

"What?" Chara asked. Asriel shrugged. Toriel brought Chris the cinnamon-butterscotch pie. He took a piece and ate it. 

"On a scale of 1-5, 6." Chris said. "That's 25 points for the Whimsums. The Froggits will need all 10 points to tie it up."

Muffet brought out the dessert. Chara started to laugh even more. 

"This desert looks like a winner." Chris said. He took a piece out of it and ate it up. As he chewed, he had a look of delight, until he started coughing. Chris spat the piece of cheesecake out.

"What is that!?" Chris asked.

"It's my special recipe for cheesecake." Muffet said. "Everyone that I've served it to seemed to like it. No doubt." 

"Well it's just plain nasty, 3 points." Chris said. "That's 25 to 18, the Whimy Whimsums win! And I said that this was a reward challenge so as a reward, the Whimy Whimsums get to enjoy a 5 star meal under the stars while the Freaky Froggits get nothing." 

The Whimy Whimsums cheered while the Freaky Froggits all looked at Muffet in disappointment, like how they were looking at Undyne and Papyrus before. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Muffet: I don't know what happened! I made the recipe correctly! I followed all the steps! Unless... someone sabotaged the food! Mark my words, i'll figure out who did it!**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

"A toast to today's victory!" Asgore said. As the Whimy Whimsums were enjoying their meal, Chara turned to Asriel.

"Asriel I need to speak with you." Chara said.

"About wha-" Asriel asked before he was pulled behind the cabin. "What is this about?" 

"About interacting with the other team." Chara said. "If I see you again with anybody from the other team ever again, especially Frisk, you're off the alliance."

"But-"

"No but's Azzy." Chara said. "You have one more chance, don't fuck it up." 

Chara left and left Asriel alone behind the cabin. Asriel sighed before heading back to where everybody was. Before he did, he saw Frisk at their cabin window. Frisk waved at him and he waved back, smiling. Chris got in the way of the camera.

"How will Asriel cope with not being able to talk to Frisk ever? Will Muffet find out who sabotaged her dessert? Will the Freaky Froggits win the next challenge? Find out more on the next Total Drama Tale Island!" Chris said. 


	5. Animal Search and Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the challenge, the campers have to capture 5 animals and bring it back to camp.

"Last time on Total Drama Tale Island. Things really got cooking between the campers. Edge and Gaster fought for what to cook but it was settled by Stretch. Blue befriended Red and the two formed an alliance, but not without Chara finding out about it. Asriel and Frisk snuck out of the kitchen to hang out but was caught by Chara. In the end, Chara led her team to victory by sabotaging Muffet's cheesecake. Will the Freaky Froggits lose or will they win? Will Chara break the alliance between Blue and Red? Find out on this episode of Total, Drama, Tale, Island."

* * *

 

The campers were all sleeping soundly in their cabins, well most of them were. Edge and Gaster were fighting over last challenge, keeping everyone in their cabin awake.

"YOU IMBECILE! YOU ALMOST COSTED US THE CHALLENGE!" Edge said. 

"Oh? _I_ almost costed us the challenge? What about you and your butterfingers that couldn't hold the pan correctly?" Gaster said back. "Your lucky I was fast and caught it before it fell to the floor."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOUR IMPECCABLE READING SKILLS COSTED US THE CHALLENGE!" Edge said. "THIS IS WHY WE SHOULD HAVE VOTED YOU OFF EVER SENSE THE FIRST CHALLENGE!" 

"You shouldn't have even came here!" Gaster said. 

"WELL TOO BAD I AM!" Edge said. 

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Burgerpants said, covering his face with a pillow.

"SHUT UP!" Edge and Gaster said at the same time to Burgerpants. 

"ladies, please, calm down." Stretch said. "now, what's the fuss?"

"THIS... THING... ALSO COSTED US THE CHALLENGE!" Edge said.

"Thing? So I'm not a living being now?" Gaster said. 

"NO. YOUR JUST THE NEXT DUST THAT'S IN THIS ROOM!" Edge said.

"I'm not dead yet." Gaster said.

"WELL YOUR ABOUT TO BE!" Edge said. Edge prepared to pounce on Gaster but was held back by Stretch. 

"*sigh*" Stretch sighed. He wondered how his brother was doing.

* * *

 

"Can you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" Mettaton said. Sans, Papyrus and Red were playing Go Fish, Blue was just doing something and Frisk and Kid were sleeping. Somehow, Blue snuck in games through his suitcase.

"sorry ton-ton." Sans said. He than turned to Blue. "have any 3s?" 

"GO FISH!" Blue said. 

"I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Mettaton said. "All this noise is bothering me! I seriously wonder how Frisk and Kid can sleep with all this noise happening!" 

"sorry, but you kinda have to deal with it if your in a room with 5 other males." Sans said.

"but theirs 7 of us in here." Red said. "what about frisk?"

"Frisk is a Frisk." Sans simply answered. "Got any 5s?" 

"go fish." Red said. "anyway, ton-ton, pretty sure you can sleep just fine."

"No I can't and don't ever call me Ton-Ton agian!" Mettaton said. Chris voice was suddenly heard on the speakers

"Attention campers!" Chris said. "Please meet up at the entrance to the woods. Today's challenge will start there, hehehe!" 

"Great!" Mettaton said, throwing the covers off of himself. "Now I have to compete in today's challenge while dead tired and looking like trash!" 

"OH COME ON METTATON, YOU DON'T LOOKS SO BA-AAAAAAAHD!" Papyrus screamed as Mettaton took the pillow off his face to reveal heavy bags under his eyes. That's when Frisk and Kid woke up.

"What all the no- oh my geez!" Frisk said as they caught a look of Mettaton's face. 

"Um... Mettaton... you uh, looking kinda um... tired?" Kid said. 

"BUT YOU LOOK GREAT NONE-THE-LESS!" Papyrus said. 

"Save the compliments darlings." Mettaton said. "I know I look hideous." 

"NO YOU DON'T METTETON!" Papyrus said. 

"you sure about that?" Red asked. 

"QUIET YOU!" Papyrus said. 

"No amount of make-up can fix this, Papy dear." Mettaton said.

"... YOU WEAR MAKE-UP?" Blue asked.

"Of course I do. Its a gateway to beauty!" Mettaton said.

"ya know, we should cut the chit-chat and go to where chris told us to go." Red said. 

"I suppose Red is right." Mettaton said. 

* * *

Every camper was a the entrance of the woods. Most of them were tired due to arguments and talks. Chris came up to the campers in red car-like cart that was being driven by Chef. 

"Hello campers! Looks like all of you are awaka and ready!" Chris said. Mostly everyone groaned and Burgerpants fell down. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Chara: I couldn't even sleep last night with all the noise! How does one even find it in themselves to bother others in their sleep!? Ugh, I hate this place.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Leah: I was sound asleep and then, BOOM! Argument in the boys cabin. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in there, but I'll never know as far as I'm concerned.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

"Yep." Mettaton sarcastically said. "We slept just peachy."  

"You sure about that?" Chris asked. "You look a little baggy, hehe"

Mettaton growled a little and began to walk forward before Papyrus grabbed his arm to stop him. The two looks at each other before blushing. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Mettaton: Do I like Papy? Of course not. He's just kind, sweet, innocent, to adorable for his own good that I just wanna- ... let me stop before things go to far.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

****Papyrus: WHY DID METTATON LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY FACE!? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG!? AND METTATON'S FACE TURNED RED! IS METTATON BURNING UP?! IS HE OKAY!!?** **

****\------------------------------------------------** **

"Anyway, your challenge today will take place in the forest." Chris said. 

"Doesn't sound too bad." Frisk said. 

"Each team will have to capture the following 5 animals, a bear, a crocodile, a beaver, a raccoon, and a deer." Chris continued. "The team to catch the 5 animals first and put them in that cage, wins the challenge, and the losers, have to send someone home. You'll have 2 minutes to get what you need in the shack over there."

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Frisk: Spoke too soon.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

Both teams were in the shack, picking out tools. Blue had a smile on his face and was holding two bracelets.  

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Blue: DURING THE NIGHT WE LOST, I WAS BUSY MAKING FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS FOR ME AND RED. I ONLY GOT MINE DONE AND HALF OF RED'S SO THIS MORNING, I FINISHED RED'S WHILE HE AND THE OTHERS WERE PLAYING GOLD FISH.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

"HEY RED!" Blue said. "LOOK WHAT I MADE!" 

"wha?" Red turned around to look at Blue and saw him holding a red and black friendship bracelet. "what is this?" Red asked.

"IT'S A FRIENDSHIP BRACELET." Blue said. "I MADE IT JUST FOR YOU!" 

"uhhh." Red said as he took the bracelet out of Blue's hand. "um... thank you?"

"DO YOU LIKE IT?" Blue asked. 

"uhh, sure." Red said as he put the bracelet in his pocket.

"AREN'T YOU GONNA WEAR IT?" Blue asked as he put his bracelet on.

"well you see, we are doing a challenge that involves the woods and i don't want to lose such a... great... bracelet..." Red said. 

"OH, OKAY!" Blue said before he skipped away. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Red: now we're not really "friends" but i don't wanna break this kids heart, i'll probably lead to the end of our alliance and i don't want that. he may be useful for future challenges.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

Chara was searching through the tools, trying to find something useful. As she was searching, Monster Kid came up to her.

"Hey Chara!" Kid said. 

"What do you want?" Chara harshly said.

"Whoa, harsh." Kid said. "I just wanted to say, good luck on today's challenge." 

"Why would you tell me something so stupid?" Chara asked.

"I just wanted to say something nice." Kid said.

"..." Chara went back to searching for tools. Monster Kid tapped her on the sholder with his tail. 

"What do you wa-" She was cut off when she saw Kid giving her a tranquilizer gun with sleep darts. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you." Kid said.

"Why are you helping me? I'm on the other team." Chara said. 

"Well um- AH!" Kid never finished as Red grabbed Kid by his sweater and pulled him away. Chara shrugged and walked away. 

"Hey what was that for-" Kid was cut off when he saw the person who grabbed him was Red.

"kid, what are you doing?" Red asked.

"Nothing!" Kid said. 

"you're helping the other team!" Red said. "not to mention chara! why would you help someone like her- oh."

Red stopped talking when he noticed Kid's blushing face.

"you like her don't you?" Red teased.

"Shhhh! Don't tell anyone!" Kid said. "Please."

"it's okay kid, your secrets safe with me." Red said. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Red: safe with me and blue. yeah i'm gonna tell blue, we are in an alliance. so if we lose the challenge, we know who to vote off. i may also get the whole team to vote him off as well.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

******Chara: Was Kid flirting with me!? No way! Who would like a person like me? Not even I like me!**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

Bratty and Catty were looking for weapons to use when Catty suddenly tapped Bratty's shoulder. 

"What is it Catty?" Bratty asked.

"I have to use the bathroom so badly and I don't wanna go alone!" Catty said. "Can you come with me?"

"Of course Catty!" Bratty said. The two then walked out of the shack together. Leah walked by where the two were and noticed something on the floor. 

"Ooo, what is this." Leah said as she picked up a costume on the floor. It was a bush costume and it was decorated with berries.

"This looks like the perfect disguise." Leah said as she grabbed the costume and walked out of the shack.  

* * *

 

Everybody (sans Bratty and Catty as they were still in the bathroom) was ready for the challenge. All of them had a weapon of some kind and some even had disguises. 

"So it looks like you are all ready." Chris said. "Now, I have to tell you something very important."

"Well, tell us." Chara said.

"If you see something that looks like this in the woods, don't pick it up. I'll cure you and your team for the rest of your time here on this island." Chris said as he help up a picture of an idol that looked like a Loox.

"Then why don't you get rid of it?" Frisk asked.

"We tried. But it always ended up back here." Chris said. "Anyway, go!" 

After Chris fired his airhorn, the two teams set off into the woods. 

"Oh how I feel bad for those poor kid... no I don't!" Chris laughed as he walked away from the woods. Bratty and Catty returned only to find everyone gone.

"Where did everyone go?" Catty asked.

"I think they're all doing the challenge." Bratty said.

"Well let's go!" Catty said. "We don't want to be the reason our team loses and they choose to vote us off!"

Bratty and Catty ran into the woods together, without of clue of anything that happened a while ago. 

* * *

Chara and Asriel were walking together. The teams had decided to split up into pairs (or groups) to look for the animals. They were all assigned a certain animal to find and Chara and Asriel's was a crocodile. 

"Great." Chara said. "Just great! Everybody else gets a simple animal like a deer, a beaver, or a raccoon and we get a fucking crocodile!" 

"We're lucky we didn't get a bear like Mom and dad." Asriel said. 

"Yeah but still." Chara said. Suddenly they heard rustling in the bushes. 

"Who goes there!?" Chara said as she armed herself and put her tranquilizer gun up in defense. A couple more rustling in the bushes until finally something came out. It was Frisk and Monster Kid.

"I think we're lost." Kid said.

"No we're not." Frisk said. "A bear has to be around here somewhere."

"Um hello?" Chara said. Frisk and Kid turned around to see Chara with Asriel. She had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Hey Chara!" Kid greeted.

"Hey Chara! Hey Asriel!" Frisk greeted as well while waving.

Asriel waved back at Frisk. "Hello!"

Chara turned to Asriel and forcefully put his hand down. She then turned back to Frisk and Monster Kid. "What do you two want?" Chara rudely asked.

"We're just looking for a crocodile." Frisk said. "What about you?"

"We're looking for a bear too." Chara said. 

"That's cool!" Frisk said. 

"Whatever." Chara said and she grabbed Asriel's hand and walked past the two. "See you never."

As Chara dragged Asriel, Asriel waved to the two and Frisk waved back. Kid then turned to Frisk.

"What's up with Chara?" Kid asked. Frisk shrugged.

* * *

Sans and Leah were walking in the woods, looking for a bear. Sans originally wanted to go with Papyrus, but Mettaton somehow asked first and Leah was already chose Sans in her mind. The two were telling puns and jokes to each other and laughing. 

"hey, why are skeleton's so calm?" Sans asked to Leah.

"Why?" Leah said, snickering.  

"because nothing gets under there skin!" Sans joked. They both started laughing at the joke. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Leah: Sans is so funny! He makes me laugh all the time and I love it! Do you think he likes me? Oh, hopefully he does! I'll be so great!**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

"While the two were laughing, they heard a rustling in the bushes. They stopped laughing and looked at where the rustling was coming from. 

"What was that?" Leah asked. As soon as she said that, the rustling stopped. 

"... i think we're sa-" Before Sans could finish his sentence, a bear emerged from the bushes. 

"AHHHHHHH!" The two screamed as they ran from the bear. The bear noticed them and followed them. The two ran and ran until they found a tree and decided to climb up the tree. 

"I-I think it's safe to stay up here... for now." Leah said. 

* * *

Bratty and Catty were walking in the woods together. They had no idea what animal to find but they decided to go with beaver as they decided it was simple for them. 

"Bratty, I think we're lost." Catty said. 

"No way Catty." Bratty said. "I know where we're going and where to find a beaver."

"Okay, what ever you say Bratty." Catty said. The two continued to walk until Catty tripped on something.

"OW!" Catty said.

"OH MY GOD! Catty are you okay!?" Bratty asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bratty." Catty said. As Catty got up, she noticed a idol that looked like a Loox. "Ooo, what's this?"

Catty picked up the idol off the ground. "Bratty, look at what I found!"

"What is that Catty?" Bratty asked. 

"It looks like a Loox." Catty said. "I think i'll keep it, as a good luck charm." 

"Good choice Catty!" Bratty said. "We should name it!"

"What should we name it though Bratty?" Catty asked.

"Um... how about Charles?" Bratty said.

"Charles... what a great name Bratty!" Catty said. 

"Thank you Catty!" Bratty said. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Catty: Bratty is great at naming thing!**

**Bratty: When we were little, Catty had this cat and his name was Kitty!**

**Catty: Bratty named him! It was such a great name!**

**Bratty: Aww, thank you Catty!**

**Catty: Your welcome Bratty!**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

Red and Blue were walking through the forest, looking for a deer. Blue was telling Red about stories from his universe, much to the annoyance of Red. 

"SO THERE WAS THIS ONE TIME WHERE ME AND ALPHYS WERE TRAINING, BUT SHE ACCIDENTALLY HURT ME. MY PAPY ENDED UP FINDING OUT BUT NOTHING BAD HAPPENED ONLY ALPHYS COULDN'T TRAIN WITH ME FOR A WEEK!" Blue said. 

"yeah, yeah, that's good kid..." Red said. 

"AND THERE WAS THIS ONE TIME WHERE-" Red cut Blue off.

"shh, kid, do you hear that?" Red asked.

"HEAR WHAT?" Blue asked. After he asked that, rustling was heard. The two hid in a bush.

"be very quiet." Red said. After a few more rusles, the rustling stopped... and a deer popped up from the bushes. Blue was about to say something when Red covered his mouth. Red was about to use his tranquilizer gun when all of a sudden.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET YOU- UGH!!!!" yelled a voice. The deer ran away making Red sigh and Blue pout. Edge, Gaster, and Stretch walked by.

"You just scared off out animal!" Gaster yelled back.

"WELL IT WOULD HAVE RAN AWAY ANYWAY BECAUSE YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Edge said. 

"will you two stop it." Stretch said. "we'll never catch an animal with you two bickering all the time." 

"PAPY!" a voice yelled. 

"WHAT THE-" Edge was cut off when Blue came out of the bush he was hiding in and hugged Stretch. 

"oh, hello bro." Stretch said. Red too came out of the bush soon after.

"kid, come on. you were supposed to wa- oh, hello boss." Red said.

"HELLO _RED_! I SEE YOU MADE A NEW FRIEND!" Edge said.

"yep and-" 

"YEP! AND I MADE FRIENDSHIP BRACELET'S FOR US!" Blue said as he pulled out Red's friendship bracelet from his pocket and showed his own. Edge started to laugh.

"FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS!? HOW COMPLETELY STU-" Edge was cut off when Stretch glared at him "-PENDOUS!" 

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Blue said. "I SYMBOLIZES HOW ME AND RED ARE BEST FRIENDS!" Blue said. Edge trying to hold in his laugh while Red only blushed a little out of embarrassment. 

"AWW, HOW ADORABLE." Edge said. "WELL BROTHER, SEE YOU SOON!" 

"BY PAPY!" Blue said to Stretch.

"by bro." Stretch said as he, Edge, and Gaster walked off. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Red: i'm starting to think this was a mistake. once i find someone better, i'm throwing him and this stupid friendship bracelet away.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

Sans and Leah were still in the tree and the bear was still trying to kill them.

"Help!" Leah screamed out. "There is a bear here and I'm sure it's trying to kill us!" 

A random dart was shot into the bears arm and it collapsed to the floor. Leah and Sans climbed down the tree and three people walked up to the two. It was Alphys, Undyne, and Muffet. 

"A-are you two okay?" Alphys asked. 

"Yeah." Leah said. "Thank you guys." 

"Your welcome." Undyne said. "You always have to help a teammate if they are in trouble."

"I'm just glad the bear didn't try to climb the tree." Leah said. "Anyway, now that you took the bear out, that's 1 down, 4 to go." 

"Looks like we're in the lead, dearies~" Muffet said. "and we don't want to lose our spot. Come on, let's go." 

"S-see you guys later." Alphys said as the three walked off.

"So." Leah said. "How are we gonna get this thing to the cage?"

"i'll pick up the back, and you'll pick up the front." Sans said. They tried to do so but the bear was too heavy. 

"This is gonna take a while." Leah said. 

* * *

Chara and Asriel were still looking for a crocodile when they found a swamp.

"Aha! A swamp! A crocodiles habitat!" Chara said. "All we have to do it wait here and a crocodile will show up." 

"Or maybe we could leave and look somewhere else." Asriel suggested. 

"Do you want to cost us the challenge?" Chara asked.

"No." Asriel said.

"Exactly, so shut it!" Chara said. The two waited out near the swamp for the while. 

"Nothing seems to be here Chara, let's go-" Asriel was cut off when a sudden dart came flying. He dodged the dart and landed on the floor.

"That was close, Chara are you okay?" Asriel asked. "Chara?" 

Asriel turned to find Chara with a dart on her arm as he fell down to the ground. "Chara!" Asriel screamed as he went over to Chara. 

"Everything feels funny..." Chara said. Out of the bushes was Napstablook and Burgerpants. 

"s-sorry..." Napstablook apologized. "i didn't mean to shoot you..."

"You're... going... down." Chara said before she passed out. 

"I think we'll leave." Burgerpants said as he and Napstablook backed up into the bush. 

* * *

It was many hours later and the teams were still in the woods. 2 animals have been caught on the Freaky Froggits, a bear and a beaver (which was caught by Alphys, Undyne, and Muffet), and the Whimy Whimsums had 1 animal, a bear (which was caught by Toriel and Asgore. Reason how they got it was because it was already found on the floor, sleeping.). 

Mettaton and Papyrus were looking for a raccoon. They had agreed to be a pair because Mettaton didn't like anyone else in the camp except for Frisk, but they were taken by Kid, so he had to work with Papyrus. 

"Papy, darling, do you hear a thing?" Mettaton asked. 

"NO METTATON, I HEAR NOTHING." Papyrus said.

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Mettaton: Why did we choose to pick an animal that comes out at night!? This is gonna take long.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

A rustling in the bushes was heard.

"METTATON, WHAT WAS THAT?" Papyrus said, trying to whisper.

"I don't know Papy dear." Mettaton said. The rustling calmed down and out appeared a raccoon. 

"Aww." Mettaton said as he walked over to the raccoon. "Look at how cute this raccoon is." 

The raccoon tilted it's head. 

"Come on darling." Mettaton said as he tried to grab the raccoon. "It's time to make it 2 more to go-"

Before Mettaton could finish his sentence, the raccoon lunged to his face and began to scratch him. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Mettaton screamed. "Get him off of me!!!" 

"METTATON CALM DOWN!" Papyrus said. "IF YOU STAY STILL I'LL BE ABLE TO-"

Papyrus never got to finish his sentence as Mettaton ran past him.

"METTATON COME BACK!" Papyrus yelled to Mettaton. As the two ran, they ran past Edge, Gaster, and Stretch. 

"IMBECILES..." Edge said. The three kept on walking when they found a deer by a pond. 

"Be very quiet." Gaster said. The three sneaked up on the deer when rustling from the bushes were heard causing the deer to run away. 

"AW MAN!" Edge said. Suddenly a dart came out from the bush and hit Edge on his arm causing him to fall over. 

"Haha-" Gaster laughed before he was stuck as well by a dart. Two people came out of the bush were the darts came out and it was Napstablook and Burgerpants again.

"Dude, come one, you gotta stop shoot darts at random people." Burgerpants said.

"sorry..." Napstablook apologized.

* * *

Red and Blue were still looking for a deer when a deer came out of no where. Red was about to shoot a dart when Blue took out something from his pockets. It was blueberries.

"where did you get those?" Red asked.

"FROM A BUSH." Blue said. He tossed a berry to the deer and the deer noticed and ate it. Blue continued to throw them to the deer and began leading the deer out of the woods, leaving Red behind. 

"wow, the kid is smart." Red said. All of a sudden, Bratty and Catty emerged from the bushes.

"So Catty, as I was saying-" Bratty said before she was cut off by bumping into Red. 

"what's were you're going!" Red said.

"oops, sorry." Bratty said.

"anyway, what are you two idiots doing?" Red asked.

"We're looking for a beaver." Catty said. "Have you found one?" 

"no, and why would I help you?" Red asked. 

"I don't know." Bratty said. "Kindness?"

"hehe, that's so stupid." Red said. "anyway, I wonder which one of your teammates is gonna get eliminated." 

"Ha! We won't lose because of our lucky charm!" Catty said as she held up the Loox idol. Red's eyes went dark.

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Red: oh no...**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

"l-lucky charm?" Red asked.

"Yep!" Catty said. "His name is Charles! Bratty named him! Isn't it a great name?"

"um... yeah." Red said. 

"With this lucky charm, we won't lose!" Catty said. "Isn't that right Bratty?" 

"That's right Catty!" Bratty said. The two walked away leaving Red alone. 

* * *

More hours passed, and the Freaky Froggits had 4 animals collected while the Whimy Whimsums had 3.

Frisk and Kid were still looking for the crocodile. 

"Have you seen any swamps yet?" Kid asked.

"You asked that 2 minutes ago." Frisk said.

"Yeah, but just in case." Kid said. After minutes, the two finally came upon a swamp. 

"Finally!" Kid cheered. There was a crocodile sleeping in the swamp. 

"Shhh." Frisk said to Kid. Kid nodded as Frisk slowly tiptoed to the crocodile. 

Suddenly.

"Bratty, where are we?" a voice asked.

"I don't know Catty." Bratty said.

"You said that you knew where we're going." Catty said.

"I know but this is the woods." Bratty said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Catty asked.

The crocodile that Frisk was approaching woke up. It noticed Frisk and roared. 

"AHHHH!" Frisk screamed as they ran away from the crocodile. Kid tried to help but his sweater got caught on the crocodiles tail, dragging him along. As Frisk ran, they passed Catty and Bratty. 

"Run away!" Frisk screamed at the two. The two looked confused and looked at Frisk before noticing the crocodile and running away as well.

Meanwhile. Chris and the rest of everybody else were at the camp.

"Where is Frisk and Kid?" Undyne asked. Alphys shrugged. They then heard a scream coming from the woods.

"What the-" Chris said before Frisk, Kid, Catty, and Bratty came running out the woods. 

"Open the cage!" Frisk said as they tried to lure the crocodile into the cage. Undyne opened the cage for the two. The crocodile ended up going into the cage and Kid fell on the floor as his sweater finally got uncaught. 

"So it looks like the Freaky Froggits win!" Chris said. "...After hours and hours of waiting."

The Freaky Froggits cheered while the Whimy Whimsums looked angry. Catty and Bratty were hugging each other.

"We're alive!" Catty said.

"I know Catty!" Bratty said. 

"Whimy Whimsums, i'll see you at the elimination ceremony." Chris said. 

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Chara: The only thing I gotta say is that Napstablook is going down! He shot me with a tranquillizer gun! My legs are still asleep! Asriel had to help me!**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

* * *

 

it was nighttime and the Whimy Whimsums were all gathered around the campfire. Chris was holding a tray with 10 monster candies on it. 

"Hello Whimy Whimsums." Chris said. "As you can see, I have 10 monster candies on this plate. Whoever gets a monster candy, gets to stay on the island. Whoever doesn't get a monster candy, has to walk the dock of shame and aboard the boat of losers and never come back. ever!" 

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Chara said. "Can you hurry up?"

"Fine." Chris said. "Toriel... Stretch... Asgore... Gaster... Asriel... Chara... Edge... Burgerpants... Catty..." 

"Bratty!" Catty said. 

"And the final monster candy of the night goes to..." Chris paused, suspense rising. Bratty was biting her nails and Napstablook was looking kinda worried. 

"... Bratty." Chris finally said.

"Yay!" Bratty said as she got her marshmallow. 

"Awh, by Napsta." Burgerpants said to Napstablook. 

"bye everyone..." Napstablook said as he floated across the dock of shame and went on the boat of losers. 

"Bye~" Chara mockingly said as she act her monster candy and waved goodbye.

****\------------------------------------------------** **

**Chara: Told ya he was going down.**

****\------------------------------------------------** **

 

"Who will get voted off next? Will the Whimy Whimsums win the next challenge? Will Edge and Gaster ever stop fighting? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Tale, Island!" Chris said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say this but this story will be on a bit of a hiatus. I'm getting interested in different fandoms and I don't want to not post a chapter without telling you why. Enjoy this chapter and the past chapters until the next one comes out.


End file.
